Forget Me Not
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Dolph doesn't want to believe that his ex has forgotten him completely. DolphZigglerxOC. oneshot request for Kendra!


Disclaimer: I only own Audrina.

A/N: YAY! This is a one shot requested by Kendra. It was all her idea. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Loud music drowned out his thoughts and flashing lights altered vision. His blue eyes eagerly skipped around the rented out club, searching for his brother. When he found him, he pushed through the crowd of people, engulfing his brother in a hug as soon as he reached him.

"Hey, happy birthday, loser!" He shouted in his ear. "Another year older, another year closer to being under the hill!"

Laughing, Briley jokingly pushed Dolph. "You're one to talk!"

Dolph was ready to say something when his attention was diverted. Coming towards them was a very familiar brunette. Turning his head, he kept watching her as she walked away. When she disappeared, he turned back to his younger brother, glaring at him.

"_She's _here?" He asked, astounded. "_You_ still talk to her?"

Instead of responding right away, Briley took in the attention from his guests. He returned smiles and laughed at gestures from his friends across the room. His attention seemed to be into his party, rather than the questions his older brother had asked him.

Suddenly, Briley felt himself getting pushed back, thus bringing his focus back to his older brother. When he jerked his head towards the exit, he knew that meant Dolph wanted to talk to him outside. Sighing, he followed him out, cursing the moment she had walked by.

"You're still friends with my ex?" Dolph questioned, nervously running his hands through his hair. "I haven't seen her in five years and you're still friends with her!"

"Audrina was my friend before she was your girlfriend." Briley shrugged. "I love you, bro, but you fucked her over bad."

"I did not."

"The porn star wasn't fucking her over bad?" He leaned against the wall. "Talking about it during a radio interview is probably what hurt her the most."

"You're my brother!" Dolph exclaimed, holding his hands out. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh get over yourself." He smirked, shaking his head from side to side. "Besides, she doesn't even seem to remember you. She walked right by without so much as glancing at you."

"I'm Dolph Ziggler." He pointed at himself. "Women do _not_ forget me."

Pushing himself off the wall, Briley only shrugged. "Whatever you say, bro."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Because of something like this happening." He said, widening his eyes for emphasis. "You have the tendency to get ahead of yourself sometimes."

"Do not." He pouted.

"This is one of those times." Briley pointed out, then turned on his heel. "Don't let it bug you. Don't let it bother you. Let it all go and just have fun." He said as he walked off. "I don't want any bullshit tonight."

After taking a few moments to get over the conversation, he sauntered back inside. The music and shouts of drunken banter filled his ears. Looking around the crowded area, he tried to spot her, but found it impossible. Sighing, he turned and went straight for the bar. Through all the noise, he could hear the strongest drink possible calling out to him.

Reaching the bar, he ordered the drink and then tuned out the party around him. Resting his arm against the bar, he allowed himself to get sidetracked.

"_I'm done." She cried. "I was there for you through everything. I supported you and was nothing but happy for you. What do you do? You cheat on me! How do I find out? From your fucking radio interview. A little word of advice, if you want to cheat and get away with it, you don't announce it on the radio!"_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. "It was a one time thing. I swear. She's gone, Audrina. I promise you that."_

"_A one time thing?" She questioned, laughing. "You pretty much implied that it was more than once, Dolph."_

"_What can I do to show you that you mean everything to me?"_

"_Forget me." She whispered. "I'll forget you."_

A tap on his shoulder brought Dolph out of his reverie. Without looking, he picked up his drink and moved over. Bringing his glass to his lips, he took one long gulp and slammed the glass down onto the bar.

"You seem to be in a bad mood tonight!" A voice screamed over the music.

It was _her_. Suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe, Dolph tugged on his shirt collar. He hadn't expected to see her for the duration of the party. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he finally turned to her.

"Hi, Audrina!" He exclaimed over the music. "You look great!"

Her facial expression went from one of sincerity to one of shock and then quickly changed to one of confusion. Her lips curled up into a smile as she shook her head, as if confirming a thought. Holding her smile, the brunette looked up at him confused. "Do I know you?"

He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Briley was right. She hadn't remembered him. She had really gone out of her way to forget him, just like she had promised.

"Yes." He finally said. "We went out for two years. Remember?"

"No, I'm sorry!" She stood on her tip toes to shout in his ear. "I've never seen you in my life."

Audrina was ready to walk off, when he gently pulled her back. "Then how do I know your name?"

"Lucky guess." Audrina shrugged, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Here you are!" Briley exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I've been looking for you! We're having a shot contest over on the other side."

"Aww, how sweet." She smiled, pinching his cheek. "You want to lose on your birthday too!"

"Real ladies don't outdrink men." He kidded her.

"I'm not a real lady." Audrina laughed, then pointed in no particular direction. "Take me to them!"

He nodded his head. All the while, his eyes never left his brother's shocked face. Briley had warned him that she wouldn't remember him. She had made good on her word, so he wasn't sure why Dolph was so surprised. Narrowing his eyes, he warned him not to start anything. "Are you coming, bro?"

The entire exchange that took place just then had caught him by surprise. Sure, he knew they were good friends before they started seeing each other, but he hadn't realized that they were so close. He nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Briley nodded his head and then walked off with her.

Shaking his head, he finished what was left of his drink and then started in the direction Briley had gone in. Just before he reached them, he stopped in his tracks. For the first time that night, he really looked at her. Her dark hair was in loose curls, framing her beautiful face. Her lips were turned up into a smile as she fought back the urge to laugh at something that had been said. The look in her eyes, that's what struck him the most, she was genuinely happy. Of course she would be, Audrina didn't have him to weigh her down.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned in the direction of the washroom. He really needed to get himself together before he joined everyone else.

Placing her empty shot glass on the table, she quickly excused herself. Smiling at a few people, she moved across the club and headed straight towards the washroom.

"Perfect."

With his eyes cast downward, he stood in front of the mirror. He really had to get a grip. Five years had gone by without them speaking to each other or even with him thinking about her. Suddenly, after just seeing her for a few short minutes, he wanted her again. Smacking his hands against the metal counter, a string of curses escaped from his mouth. He had to forget, just as Audrina had.

Pressing her back against the door, she watched as he splashed his face with water. With his eyes closed, she took the opportunity to walk further into the bathroom. Folding her arms across her chest, she stood in place, focusing her eyes on the mirror placed in front of Dolph.

He finally brought his eyes up to the mirror, his eyes widening in shock. Holding her stare in the mirror, Dolph slowly spoke. "What are you doing here? This is the men's room."

"You don't say?" Audrina smirked. "With the urinals and all I wouldn't have been able to guess."

"Cute." He narrowed his eyes to slits. "Get out of here. I need to use the bathroom."

"So you wash your hands _before_ you pee?"

He turned around to face her. "What is that you want?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Audrina only shrugged. Her eyes skipped around the washroom as she thought about her next move. She really hadn't thought of what to do after cornering him.

"You really haven't changed one bit, have you, Audrina?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess." He mimicked her earlier words. "Five years have gone by and you don't remember me! I can't believe you have the guts to follow me in here when you don't even remember me!"

"Get over yourself, Dolph!"

Feigned surprise graced his features. "So you do know me?"

"Of course I know you, Ziggler. You wrestle."

As he advanced towards her, she stepped away from him. Within seconds he had her pushed up against the door. Placing his hands on the door, he blocked any chance of an exit that she may have had.

"For someone who doesn't know who I am, you seem to know what I do for a living."

"More than half the people at this party are wrestlers." She pointed out. "It was a lucky guess."

"Or you're full of shit, Audrina." He snapped. "Stop pretending!"

"I'm not pretending!"

Smirking, one of his hands reached for the lock. His eyes never leaving hers, he turned it, thus locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something that I've wanted since I first saw you tonight."

"We're not getting back together." She whispered.

"We were never together." He mocked her. "Remember?"

"Forget I ever came in here and forget that you ever saw me." Audrina pushed his arms down. "This was all a big mistake."

He swatted her hand away from the lock. "See, you came in here for something and I think I know what it is."

Without waiting for a reaction or a response, he turned her around to face him. Holding the sides of her face in his hands, he eagerly pushed his lips to hers.

Lips never leaving hers, Dolph's hands feverishly pushed her skirt up. Since he laid eyes on her earlier on, he had wanted nothing more than to taste her again, feel her soft skin against hers. He wanted to hear nothing but her pleas for him to go faster or just sounds of pleasure.

It was all happening so fast, Audrina couldn't even remember how he had her cornered against the door. Nor did it seem to occur to her that this was her ex-boyfriend, and the prefix before boyfriend had been there for a reason. The thought of pushing him off of her had never crossed her mind. Instead, the brunette found that she was voluntarily pushing her body against his.

His hands were all over the place; on the sides of her face, tangled in her hair, on her back. As Dolph's lips stayed atop hers, his hands ran down her back and over her butt and underneath her skirt. They crept up towards her panties. Reaching the material, he started to work them down her legs.

Abruptly, she breaks the kiss. They were heavily breathing as their eyes lock on each other. Biting down on her lower lip, she looked away from him, mentally cursing herself for letting it get this far. Audrina was swimming in her thoughts, each feeling conflicting with the other, but now it seemed that it didn't matter. Her body was on fire with a passion that she couldn't deny any longer. Looking back up at him, her hands cupped the sides of his face, bringing his lips down to hers again.

He braced one hand against the wall, while his other hand slid between her legs. Running his finger against her slit, he felt her shiver. Smirking he broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"You're wet." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Shut up, and-" Audrina's train of thought was broken when he inserted one digit inside of her. "Ah, shit."

His finger worked in and out of her. Slow at first, but the pace soon changed when he saw the look in her eyes. The lust he saw matched his own. Just with that one look, he knew that Audrina was urging him to move faster.

"R-right there." She moaned, leaning her head against the wall.

Audrina's eyes snapped open when she felt him remove his finger. She was ready to say something, but stopped when she saw that he was working his pants down. Licking her lower lip, she watched as he moved closer to her. In one swift motion, he picked her up, aggressively pushing her against the wall.

Biting down on her lower lip, she ran her hand down his chest, slowly recalling the feeling of his muscles against her hand. Shaking off the thought, she moved her hand down to his cock and encircled her hand around it. Casting her eyes downward, she watched as she ran her hand along his length and suddenly became mesmerized with his size and how hard he was.

"Audrina." He groaned.

She looked back to him, to find that he had his head thrown back. His growls echoed throughout the bathroom as she continued on. When he his head snapped back, Audrina caught the look in his eye and suddenly felt herself grow even hotter. She recognized that look, she had seen it so many times to know what it meant.

Holding his gaze, her hand motions started to slow down. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Audrina brought Dolph closer to her, connecting her lips with his. As they entangled in another passionate kiss, she guided him towards her womanhood. The desire to feel him inside of her and the need for him to fill her up took over her senses.

"Fuck me hard." She whispered.

"I'll fuck you like a cheap whore." He glared at her.

Smalls moans emanated from Audrina as Dolph slowly entered her, moving in the furthest he could go. Her eyes drifted shut as her head rested against the door. Him not moving drove her up the wall, causing her to move her hips against his.

"Mm, impatient, are we?"

"Just fuck me already." She groaned.

His arms were holding her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Slowly he pulled out of her, waiting for her to react. When she did, he drove into her at full force and pulled out again. Setting the pace, Dolph thrusted his hips against hers as she begged for more.

"Harder." Audrina moaned, opening her eyes.

"Ahh, fuck." He growled. "You feel so fucking good."

Her nails dugs into his back as he continued to drive into her. Each thrust pushing her back harder into the door.

"Dolph." She panted.

He was losing control now, Dolph couldn't handle himself anymore.

"A-a-a-udrina." He groaned.

Their breathing was ragged. The only sounds in the room was the sound of the their pleasure. The scent of their sex filled the bathroom, bringing them closer to the edge.

She was getting closer, he could tell. Audrina's hips bucked against his, pushing him further into her. She was closing in around him. Her back arched off the door as a loud moan rang through his ears.

His grip on her tightened as her body shook against his. The power of her orgasm rocked her entire body, taking Audrina to an entirely different place.

With one more final thrust, Dolph exploded inside of her. Her name pouring out of his mouth as his own orgasm took over him.

"Ahh, fuck, Dolph."

When they felt their heart rates return to normal, Dolph let her back on her feet. Silently, they recomposed themselves. It was only when she was turning to leave, that he wrapped his hand around her arm, pulling her back to him.

"This never happened."

"It never happened." She agreed.

Nodding his head, he kissed her one more time and then freed her from his grasp. When they broke apart, they moved to the door, unlocking it, and then walked out. The sound of loud music and the feel of cool air hit them as they exited the washroom. Each of them walking out different than they had went in.

Audrina walked out ahead of him, her gaze not once meeting with the men waiting for the bathroom to be freed again.

Briley looked in the direction Audrina had gone in and then back at Dolph. Shaking his head, he smirked at his brother. He really couldn't leave well enough alone.

"What the hell was that?"

"Birthday sex." Dolph smiled.

"It's not even your birthday!" Briley exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Shrugging, Dolph said nothing more to his younger brother. With his smile in place, he walked off, knowing that he would never be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this.


End file.
